Changes
by littlepinkballetslippers
Summary: What would happen to Renesmee’s life if the Volturi changed their minds and decided to take her back for themselves, what will happen to her family, will they be forced to join or worse, and will anyone come to their rescue.
1. school

**This is my first fan fiction story so I hope you will enjoy!**

**I own nothing** except for a few made up characters of my own.

Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

school

It was my first day of real school. If Uncle Jasper would let me I would be very nervous. As we, my parents Bella and Edward and my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, pulled up to my new school in Alaska. I was sitting in the middle of Alice and Jasper in the back seat. I was happy to be going to school with family and at the beginning of the year instead of transferring in the middle. Hope fully there would be other new kids there.

"I'm sure there will be other new kids, there no need to worry," answering to my thought my dad err… Edward said, I had to remember not to call him dad in public because he would have had me when he was two.

"Yeah honey, and anyway one of us is with you in almost every class," Bella reassured me.

I hadn't realized until I looked up that we were in a parking spot but hadn't gotten out yet, and people were already starring at us by now. Oh…how today was going to be along day, I thought as I got out of the Volvo. I wish Jacob were here. I knew he wished that too by the look in his eyes when I said goodbye to him this morning. I had told him I would run home if they took too long after school to get home so I could see him he had smiled and laughed at that, I would every day if I had to. I vowed to myself.

Edward laughed and all of us turned to look at him I already knew that he was laughing at me. As they followed Edwards gaze over to me, I rolled my eyes and started walking up the steps. I loved Edwards's laugh, I always played it back in my head when I was little and he was out hunting with my mom, it was the first sound I had heard from him before I was born.

A cool hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present, looked up to a long row pealing blue lockers. I sighed and turned my attention to the numbers at the top of them.

"2085….2086…..2088….." I looked back down at my sheet of paper, it said LOCKER #: 2087 Ok this was not funny, I looked at Emmett who was trying not to laugh beside me and hit him, gently, for him.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Like that really hurt. Now what did you do?"

"Honey what's wrong?" said Rosaline responding to Emmett's 'ouch.' I swear she is more protective of me than Edward. I would never tell her that, I love her too much, and she wasn't ever able to have children. Bella had explained to me when I was younger, and I asked her why Rosaline liked me so much.

"I didn't do anything." He told us with an innocent look on his face, which was met with a reprimanding one from Rosaline. "Really I didn't!"

"I guess it wasn't him……" I said coming to my uncle's rescue.

"What happened anyway?" she said changing her reprimanding stare to a one of confusion. Since, no one was around I just put my hand up to Rose's face.

"Okay well I guess we have to go to the office now to get you a new locker." She said while walking back the way we came.

"Oh that's okay, I can go by myself." I reassured her, she looked at me if I had just asked to run away! Jeez no one will let me go anywhere alone!

"Just don't be late to first period." Yes! I mentally gave myself a pat on the back while I waved goodbye to my family as they disappeared around the corner and started down opposite hall. As I turned to look where I was going, I ran into a wall and hit my head I managed to hear an "Ouch!" and then blackness. I must have hit that wall _really_ hard. Wait was that my 'ouch' or the wall's? I could feel a tight squeezing around my waist. Walls can't talk. Walls don't squeeze. My eyes flew open, I hit a person!

**When I get 5 reviews on this story I'll give you the second chapter. ;)**


	2. person?

**WARNING THERE IS STRONG VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER**

Chapter 2

Wall

When I figured out I hadn't hit a wall but a human I immediately held my breath, and prepared myself for the possible sight waiting for me. I knew humans were fragile but not how fragile. But instead of a horrible sight my imagination had concocted for me I was confronted with two beautiful blue eyes. I would have gotten lost in them if I hadn't noticed the arm around my waist and how close I was to him.

"Sorry about that…. I should look where I'm going." Wow his voice is more amazing than I had thought any human's could be. "Hmmm." He said appraising my face, which made me suddenly self-conscious, so I, out of habit, raised my hand to run my fingers through my hair when I felt the cool sticky liquid. I brought my hand down so I could see what it was, since I was still holding my breath, I didn't know that it was blood. Which meant my whole family could smell it from here. I dared to take in breath, which to him probably sounded like a gasp. Gosh my blood was strong.

"I should take you to the nurse." He said with a readjusting of his arms around my waist, what did he think? I was going to collapse? I fought the urge to laugh; _I_ had seen more blood in my short life than he would ever in his _whole_ life, not that it was something to brag about, it was a fact.

"No that's okay I'll just go clean up in the bathroom." I quickly said and tried to get his arm off. It wouldn't budge, so I tried again, still no progress.

"I _really _should get you to the nurse." If he takes me to the nurse they'll know I'm not "normal". I've got to get away, but I don't want to _hurt_ him.

"Let me go." I pushed with a good amount of my strength onto his nonmoving arms. He was making me angry. Edward!!! I yelled for him in my brain. Where was he? Were is everyone!? Just then I looked into my mystery captor's eyes and they weren't blue anymore. They were crimson. The once "soft" arms around me were as hard and unforgiving as steel. A crushing force was suddenly brought to my attention. This wasn't a human it was a vampire!

That's when I sprung into action. I had watched my family practice fighting when the Volturi were coming for me, and had mentally stored all of the techniques. I grabbed his hand, with all my strength, from behind me and twisted it in an unnatural way until I heard the sickening crack and cry of agony. His other arm loosened, and he was distracted so I took my chance. I jumped up and back as far as I could keeping my legs straight and kicked him right under his chin, which resulted, in another crack. As I flipped over and landed on my feet he tried to grab for me with his good arm. He managed to graze my leg, so I went for his jaw again, he went to his knees. When I was satisfied that he was paying attention only to his hand, I grabbed his arm and put my foot on his side and pulled. The sound of ripping metal was all too familiar to me, but I wasn't going to stop he was a danger to me and my family where ever they are. He apparently noticed my attention was drawn to something other than our fight, and took the opportunity to grab my leg put I parallel to the ground and step. It was my turn to scream. I knew it was broken but I had to get out of here, but more importantly stop him. So I managed to sit with my broken leg underneath me and use the same method to take off his other arm. He didn't scream this time so I followed his eyes to the blood pooling underneath my leg.

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! If I become his prey I'll never win. Oh someone please help me.' Just then, as an answer to my silent prayer, Jacob came crashing through the school door. He stared at me with horror in his eyes and his whole body immediately started shaking he wasn't expecting to see a horror movie set in motion in front of him when he came through the door. The vampire looked up and readied himself to fight. As the coy smile played at the corners of his mouth I knew it would be over soon.

He took a running start and exploded midair into the wolf I knew and loved. Even though I had seen him and the other guys 'explode' many times, it still made me jump. I looked back at the vampire who seemed to be frozen with fear; then the vampire suddenly decided to run, so I tripped him with my leg, but I hadn't had time to check which leg exactly I was tripping with. 'Just my luck' I thought as my earsplitting scream reverberated off the empty walls, I tried to stay quite, no need to draw attention to myself but all it resulted in was quiet sobbing. While I failed to silence myself, Jacob had grabbed the vampire by the neck and….well you know. He picked up all the pieces and disappeared out the door again, I wouldn't have known what he was doing until I smelled the too sweet aroma.

When he came back he had an old pair of sweat pants on, and no shirt. I reached out to him and he came running over.

"Are you ok?" I was always nervous when he fought.

"Am_ I _ok?!" He said shaking his head. "Oh Nessie......we have to get you to Carlisle!" I then became aware again of the pain, and grimaced.

"Here I'll carry you." He said looking at my leg. "Umm…"

Just then I remembered. "My family!" I yelled looking behind me. "We have to find them, I don't care if it hurts." I put my arms around Jacob's neck and bit my lip. He _very _carefully put his arm under my knees and I fought back the scream. Then put his other arm behind my neck holding onto the side of my waist, and started quietly down the hall. I heard them before I saw them, because I was only half vampire I wasn't able to hear the fight since I was far away and I was having a fight of my own.

"Jake I can here them!" I was filled with so much happiness I almost started crying again.

"Yeah I can too." But he wasn't walking any faster.

"Mom?!" I couldn't help myself.

"Renesmee!? Edward hurry!" I guess they could finally smell my blood. Finally Jake started walking faster. But no need they all came running. They looked like they had just been though a tornado. "Oh my gosh, baby what happened to you?" My mom was the first to reach me then my dad. She put her hand on my broken leg and I cried out. She took in a breath "Oh I'm so sorry honey I just thought the smell was coming from your head." Turning to Edward, "We need to get her to Carlisle right away."

"Here I'll take her," said Edward putting his arms out to take me, but I tightened my hold on Jacob.

"That's okay dada, we'll be home soon," I saw his expression even though he tried to hide it, "you better call Carlisle so he knows were coming." I untwined one of my arms so I could put it on his shoulder.

"Your right," he said smiling seriously, he always saw through my attempts at hiding my love of Jake. 'I love you _too_ daddy' I thought just to make sure he knew….extra. Bella gave him, her phone and he dialed Carlisle.

Even though my ears aren't as good as the rest of my family, I could still hear the conversation.

"_Yes?"_

"Nessie's been hurt, we need your help at home."

"_What happened?" _I could hear the sound of a car door being opened…..closed, and the starting of the all familiar black Mercedes S55 AMG, Carlisle's car.

"We were attacked, her leg is broken."

_"I'll call Esme, she's at home already."_

"We'll be there soon, bye."

_"See you soon, and keep her leg stabilized….take the car, it won't be quicker but…it will be better than running."_

"Ok," he said and hung up.


End file.
